Trick or Treat or Smell Dakota's Feet!
by I am Bianca Daughter of Hades
Summary: Halloween in New Rome is great fun. You get to do all kinds of fun stuff! But however, most prefer to go along with the annual Trick or Treat. You get to ask for candy EVERYWHERE from ANYONE.(Yes, even Lupa.) And it is not surprising that the thirteen year old Jason, Bobby, and Dakota gets into quite a bit of trouble this Halloween... A run-in with Reyna's terrifying half-sister.


**Author's Note: I never planned on writing this...But I got inspiration and BAM! You get a short humor Halloween oneshot from me? XD Ain't this a great treat for Halloween?**

**Disclaimer: Nah, except for Alyssa, I don't own anything.**

**HAPPY HYPER HALLOWEEN! LET'S ALL GET SUGAR HIGH! XD**

* * *

Halloween in New Rome is great fun. You can attend to any Halloween party and stay up until three in the morning. You can set up an elaborate prank and no one can do anything about it. (Unless you're pranking Lupa...) You can gather in the Amphitheater and listen to the Lares tell (ironically) ghost stories. But however, most prefer to go along with the annual Trick or Treat. You get to ask for candy EVERYWHERE from ANYONE.(Yes, even Lupa.)

And it is not surprising that the thirteen years old Jason, Bobby, and Dakota gets into quite a bit of trouble this Halloween...

* * *

Jason was wearing a pilot costume (they tried to make him buy the Superman costume but even the shop keeper said IN FRONT OF REYNA that he was still growing and doesn't have enough muscles to pull off the costume properly) while he held three smiley plastic pumpkin the color of an Oompa Loompa. He was also holding his stomach as he laughed hard. Why?

Bobby, being a Star Wars nerd, was dressed up as Darth Vader with his helmet in hand. Dakota, loving the Lord of Rings, decided to dress up as Gandalf, complete with a fake Gandalf beard. (He wanted to be a Cullen Fairy, whatever it was. But the shopkeeper said there was no such costume.) They were challenging each other a duel over which movie was better with neon purple candy canes they got.

"Submit to the power of the force, old man!" Bobby yelled, jabbing Dakota with his candy cane.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Dakota screamed even more loudly.

"Fool! Turn to the dark side!" Bobby challenged daringly.

Jason laughed harder at his comical expression.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Dakota stubbornly screamed at the top of his lungs, waving his candy cane madly.

"We have cookies!" Bobby bribed with a sly smile.

"YOU SHALL NOT...is there Kool-Aid?" Dakota eyed Bobby suspiciously, stroking his beard wisely.

Jason opened his mouth to reply with an evil grin but Bobby shot him a glare as he said persuasively with a bright smile,

"Yes! Join us and you shall get them...for FREE. (As long as you pay a monthly fee.)"

"I am tempted...but YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Dakota grinned happily.

Bobby sighed and gave up convincing the idiot and/or drunkard of his best friend

Jason just laughed, dunked two pumpkins on his two best friends, and dragged them away, grinning, "C'mon, we've got to beat Alyssa's candy horde or she'll never let us forget how we lost to a 'lowly twelve year old girl'!"

* * *

They were doing a great job so far beating Alyssa until Dakota had to get into trouble…with the said twelve year old sister of Reyna. Did I mention that messing with daughters of Bellona with an obsession of sweets wasn't a good thing? No? Oh, so now you know.

It went sort of like this…

"Dakota! Where did you get a black cauldron THIS BIG and FILLED WITH CANDY if you didn't rob the sweets shop?" Bobby yelled frantically.

_Geez,_ Dakota thought, _children of Minerva sure are party-poopers._ He just grinned like crazy with a shake of his head.

Jason edged in on Dakota anxiously, "Yeah, where_ did_ you get this cauldron?"

Dakota chuckled with twinkling eyes as he signaled them to come closer so he can tell them the story of his incredible success without being overheard. "I got it from Alyssa!"

"WHAT?!" Jason and Bobby exchanged a horrified glance as they imagined themselves being gutted on Halloween by an 'innocent' _twelve year old girl._

"You can't do that!" Bobby gasped with a glance behind his shoulder as if to check if a zombie wasn't stalking them.

"I did! Aren't you proud?" Dokata slurred proudly, putting his arms around the shoulders of his two uptight best friends. "I stole from the dragon's horde right under its nose!"

Jason shook his head fiercely, "If- I mean, _when_ –she finds out, she'll kill us- I mean, you. But we'll probably die too because she'll suspect us and we'll die on Halloween when we've just become teenagers!"

Bobby grinned slyly, "And you still haven't admit you have a crush on Reyna, who, by the way, I've heard was wearing a hot girl cop costume today."

"I don't!" Jason protested, feeling hot (literally, okay?).

"Sure you don't." Bobby and Dakota chorused with matching grins. Denial, they knew, was all too common for Jason when it comes to Reyna.

"The_ real _problem is, Alyssa is going to find a way to kill us." Jason decided to switch the topic.

Dakota threw back his head, laughing, "Oh, please! She doesn't know a thing."

Bobby and Jason just chuckled along worriedly.

Little did this trio know of the evil twelve year old girl dressed as Sherlock Holmes laughing wickedly somewhere, plotting her revenge to get back her precious horde.

* * *

They were chasing each other for the gold Hershey's kiss that is basically two free tickets to Hersheyland.

I repeat, they _were _chasing each other.

Until they fell into a dark smelly hole.

"Thanks for giving me back my candy and the free extra load that came with it!" They heard a gleeful voice from above. "Not to mention the two tickets to Hersheyland!"

_Alyssa,_ they thought grimly in the hole as they ached all over.

"Ow. I TOLD you she'd do something like that!" Jason said agitatedly.

"Oh, yeah? YOU DID _NOT!"_ Dakota yelled back, rubbing his head.

"Ew, did we fall in some toxic sewer or something? I smell something that could kill a bird flying 500 feet above." Bobby mumbled, pinching his nose.

As if on cue, a dead crow suddenly fell through the hole they fell in.

"Creepy…" Jason shuddered as he removed the bird.

Bobby said loudly with more urgency, "Guys? There's a smell that's killing me and, Jason and Dakota, you two weigh more than Hannibal on a sugar diet."

Jason coughed suddenly, "I think I smell it too! Ugh…"

Dakota was curling up his beard from dripping in the sewage as he commented casually, "Hm…has anyone seen my shoe?"

"It's so dark, I can't even see a thing!" Jason reached out blindly.

Bobby suddenly screeched, "EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW! WAS DAKOTA'S FEET IN MY FACE ALL THIS TIME?!"

He was confirmed when Dakota accidentally kicked him in the face with acid-like feet odor.

Before Bobby starts to hyperventilate and they all die of Dakota's stinky feet, Jason said, "Let's just get out of here."

"How about we form a ladder and climb out? I'll go first." Dakota suggested brightly, completely unabashed that his feet could wipe out any living thing that came to close.

"NO!"

* * *

After they FINALLY got out, they were covered in seaweed, sewage, and the smell of Dakota's horrendous feet. Suffering the loss of their candy, they decided they should just go to Gwen's party and maybe even get some candy there.

Tentatively, Bobby rang the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing Gwen, dressed as Glinda the Good (with a dress so sparkly, it made Dakota jealous!), and Reyna, dressed as a cop girl. Jason tried his best not to stare at his best female friend (aka Reyna of course).

Putting in their best smile, they chorused, "Trick or treat…

Or smell Dakota's feet!" They held up one of Dakota's feet jokingly.

With twisted and completely grossed out faces, Gwen and Reyna didn't hesitate to slam the door shut with a laugh at their ridiculousness.

* * *

At the corner of the party, seated on a pile of sweets, sat Alyssa, the terrifying twelve year old half-sister of Reyna Gilmore. With a grin to match the Cheshire Cat's, she ate her sweets contently.

All was well on this Halloween night…

…or is it?

"AH! IT'S THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!"

**~The End~**

* * *

**Author's Note: Trick or treat and review this story (and send some chocolate!)...or smell Dakota's feet! ;D**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
